Always
by AngelHideki
Summary: The Fluff is coming! The FLUFF is coming! Ruuuuun! (BakuraRyou)


Ayame: She wrote this! Not me! I swear! *points a shaking finger at Angel*  
  
Angel: oO; I love you too, Yami.  
  
Ayame: oo;  
  
Angel: Right! Well, we're re-uploading this one too. Yes, we're weird, and we know it. Leaf us alone. Now! *pokes Wufei* Disclaimer.  
  
Slave-Bishie-Wufei: They don't own anything they write about. Unfortunately, she... *points to Angel* ...claims to own me, so I'm stuck here.  
  
Ayame: Poor thing... *smirks*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~*Always*~  
  
"I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... / It's telling me all these things... / That you would probably hide..."  
  
Bakura glanced down at the young white haired Angel sleeping peacefully in a ball near the top right corner of the bed. 'Okay, so he may not be to peaceful...'  
  
The younger one, despite his ball-like position, managed to move every few seconds: jerking, twitching, and, at one point, rolling over. 'Weakling...'  
  
"Am I... your one and only desire... / Am I the reason you breathe... / Or am I the reason you cry..."  
  
'Well, maybe not weak.' Bakura thought, remembering a conversation he had overheard while forcing his light to surrender control to him once again.   
  
'Maybe I should try and be kinder to him. It's not his fault he doesn't like me like that. I know he's not -that- way. I don't know why I should even try...'  
  
"Always... always... always... always... always... always... / I just can't live without you..."  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes, catching a slight movement as he did. Focusing his eyes, they widened in horror to see his Yami sitting at the edge of the bed opposite him. He pressed himself up against the wall as far as possible to get away from the white haired demon.  
  
"Y-y-yami... I-is there s-something w-wrong?"  
  
"I love you... / I hate you... / I can't get around you... / I breathe you... / I taste you... \ I can't live without you..."  
  
"Ryou... I..." Bakura turned his head away, hoping he wouldn't hurt his Hikari worse by saying what he was about to. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't think I would hurt you so badly... But... I..."  
  
"What?" Ryou said, slightly surprised. "What do you mean you didn't think you would hurt me? I thought that was the whole point!"  
  
"Ryou... No...."  
  
"I just can't take any more... / This life of solitude... / I guess that I'm out the door... / And now I'm done with you..."  
  
"I... I was just frustrated, and, well..." Bakura paused. What would be the best way to explain it? "I was - am - angry with myself. I'm the weak one. I was to afraid to tell you... And I was so worried about what you would say..."  
  
Instantly forgiving his Yami when he saw the internal struggle within his other, Ryou moved over to sit beside him. Slowly, he lifted a hand and tilted the white haired Yami's chin up slightly.  
  
"You were afraid to tell me what...?"  
  
"I feel... like you don't want me around... / I guess I'll pack all my things... / I guess I'll see you around... / Its all... been bottled up until now... / As I walk out your door... / All I can hear is the sound..."  
  
"I love you." Bakura barely whispered the words so that Ryou had to lean in to hear him.  
  
"Is that all?" He questioned lightly, a smile now forming on his face. "Yami, you should have told me. I could never reject you!"  
  
The now hopeful expression on Bakura's face warmed Ryou right away. He could barely remember why he was upset with his Yami in the first place. If it weren't for the dull ache in his cheek where he had been punched a few hours before, he wouldn't have remembered at all.  
  
Now Bakura's eyes looked almost childlike. "Really?"  
  
"Always... always... always... always... always... always... / I just can't live without you..."  
  
"I love you too, Yami. Always have, always will."  
  
Suddenly, the most unpredictable thing happened: Bakura pounced his light and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Afterwards, not a word was spoken, nor did it need to be. Two lost souls had finally found their soulmates, after years of mental, and, in Ryou's case, physical, torment.  
  
Even so, the sounds of the past may interrupt the night still. The wounds may not be fully healed, but the darkness has turned to the light side. Perhaps the light can forget the harshness of the dark?  
  
"I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I left my head around your heart...  
  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
  
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
  
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I pick myself off the floor...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
Always...  
  
Always...  
  
Always..."  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
Angel: Yeh, I still think it sucked.  
  
Ayame: S'okay... Mine wasn't any better.  
  
S-B-Wufei: Can I go now?  
  
Both Girls: No!  
  
Angel: *pounces and huggles Wufei* ^^ Mew! 


End file.
